


Here Kitty Kitty (A Roman Sionis X Victor Zsasz Fanfiction)

by KisaraMoriarty777



Series: Birds of Prey Fanfictions [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: BDSM, Creepy Victor Zsasz, Cute, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Power Bottom, Protective Victor Zsasz, Roman is just bottom, Zsasz likes neko guys, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaraMoriarty777/pseuds/KisaraMoriarty777
Summary: Roman Sionis is now the most powerful man in Gotham. He has everything he could have ever wanted. Money. Power. Fame.But yet he still feels like something is missing. Something... or someone.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: Birds of Prey Fanfictions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692718
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Here Kitty Kitty (A Roman Sionis X Victor Zsasz Fanfiction)

It had been a good few months for Roman Sionis. Ever since Harley had delivered him the diamond, he had taken control of the criminal underworld of Gotham. He had crushed his enemies with that time, and Batman had been MIA as well. No one knew why that was, but Roman did not care. The Joker had made his appearance though, as Roman expected him to. The Joker had tried to stop him and gain control once more, however with most of the gangs in his pocket, Roman had had the high ground. He had no trouble taking down the Joker and let everyone in Gotham know about it. He had let Zsasz have his fun, however, before he had put a bullet in the clowned prince’s head.

Despite his original plans, he had left Harley alive. She was somewhat useful to him. She did have knowledge about the smaller gangs in Gotham that Roman was not as familiar with, and she was, in a way, loyal to him. By that, Roman knew that she was only loyal to save her skin. Still though, she followed his orders and did as he asked, so long as it served her interest in living. There were times as well when he didn’t mind having her around as much. They shared a flare for the dramatic, and she did bring in some crowds to his club that likely would never have come without her being there. Not only was she useful, but he figured he might as well let her live after she had delivered on her end of the bargain. Without her, he would have had a harder time getting his hands on the diamond, and that little rock was his ticket to owning Gotham. Roman had watched as Harley went through a little denial period about the whole affair. She had convinced herself that she and the Bird of Prey had won and that the kid was perfectly fine. Roman had let her live in her fantasy world for a little while. He supposed it made sense in a way. She could not handle the guilt in knowing that she had played a role in the kid’s untimely, and quite gruesome, death.

Eventually though, she came around and accepted her reality. Roman was glad that she had come around on her own. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if she hadn’t. Probably would have had to get Zsasz to fix her. But then again… Roman wasn’t positive Zsasz wouldn’t have just killed her on the spot. Either way, she had come around on her own and he was glad for that. She began to work for Roman shortly after, and he made use of her skills and abilities.

Yes. All in all, he was doing quite well for himself. His club was packed every night and every day, and he was never alone. He finally got to show the world that Roman Sionis was not the man you wanted to mess with. He had it all. Money. Fame. Power.

Only… he felt as though he was missing something. 

On one spring morning, Roman woke up and sighed as he looked at his clock. He could not take this anymore. This strange feeling of missing something important. Of having everything but still feeling empty. He threw on the first suit in his closet and headed downstairs. He walked to the couch and found Harley passed out there. Just as he had suspected.

“Harley,” he called. He got no response. “Quinzel,” he shouted. She groaned a little bit, shoving her face further into the couch.

“It wasn’t me!” she whined. Roman could barely make out what she was trying to say. He rolled his eyes when he was the smashed glasses on the ground. He supposed that he would have to have that cleaned up before everyone arrived for the day. It would not be too much trouble. He was used to glasses being broken at the club.

“You have a Ph.D., yes?” Roman asked. He saw her perk up a little at this. She turned around to face him.

“Yeah. I got a Ph.D. Why?” asked Harley as she snapped out of her drunk state. Roman sat down across from her.

“There is something… I need from you,” Roman began.

“Like, some sorta hit job or something?” asked Harley. Roman sighed. If only it were that simple. He shook his head.

“No. I…” began Roman, however, he saw a spark in Harley’s eyes and then she cut him off.

“You got boy problems, huh?” Harley blurted out. Roman felt his face growing red.

“What?!” he exclaimed.

“You got everything you wanted and you get to shove it in your dead daddy’s face. You got power, attention, fame, and more money than you know what to do with. You practically own Gotham. You are constantly surrounded by people, and you still feel lonely. You have this blank look on your face when you are walking around the club. You look like you are about to cry half the time when you think no one is looking, and your right-hand twitches sometimes. Like you miss having someone hold it. So, clearly something is missing. But it is not the money or the power. It is someone. Someone that you were close with, but they are busy now. They are busier because you are busier,” Harley rambled. Roman blushed deeply at this.

“This isn’t about him. He is just doing what I asked of him. It’s his job,” Roman replied, knowing exactly who Harley was hinting at. She shrugged.

“You pushed him away. It is ok. I get it. You felt scared around him because you were relying on him. You never wanted to rely on anyone. Not after what happened with your parents. And your first love. And your business. The point is, you pushed him away and you made it about work. Told yourself it was just for the job. But you miss him and the way he made you feel. Things ain’t as fun without him,” intercepted Harley.

“Zsasz is my right-hand man,” stated Roman.

“I bet he does wonders with that position. Right-hand,” joked Harley. Roman could not help but bit his lips at this.

“Just tell me what I am supposed to do,” he snapped.

“I think you want to ask that question to Zsasz,” she replied. Roman knew she was right. He was the most feared man in Gotham… but he was honestly just bottom.

“Fuck!” shouted Roman.

“Sorry Romy. Not my type. But… I bet there is another person that can help you out with that,” teased Harley.

“I hate you so much,” Roman hissed. Harley laughed at this.

“I know. Roman. I know,” she giggled. Roman stood up, grabbed a drink, and left.

“Clean this mess up! And get her out of here!” Roman snapped at one of the guards. The man nodded and did as he was told.

“Mr. Sionis,” he heard a voice call. He turned around to see his secretary standing there.

“Ah! Shadow! How is my little dove doing today?” he asked her.

“I am alright, sir. I have a message though. From Miss Quinzel. She… she was… quite adamant about it,” Shadow said. Roman’s face scrunched up.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What does she want now?!” he shouted. Shadow flinched at his tone.

“S… she s… she s… said it w… was a… about Mr. Zsasz,” Shadow told him. Roman stopped at this. He had assumed it would be about the club or something.

“You are sure, Shadow?” Roman asked.

“Yes Mr. Sionis,” she replied in a hushed voice. He took a breath.

“Okay. ‘Kay. Great! That’s great. Have the guards bring her back here,” ordered Roman.

“Are you certain, Mr. Sionis?” asked Shadow.

“Yeah. Do as your told!” Roman snapped. She whimpered and took off.

Moments later, Harley was brought back into the club. Two of Roman’s men escorted her in. She looked awful. Likely from the hangover. Roman smiled at this.

“You needed me?” asked Roman smugly.

“I can help you more, Romy. I can figure out what Zsasz likes so you can seduce him,” she said. Roman saw right through this. She wanted something to do so she didn’t have to just roam around Gotham without purpose. He was about to object when he realized that she might be helpful. If he knew what Zsasz was interested in, it would give him the upper hand.

“Be subtle though. If you mess this up, I’ll have that pretty face of yours on my wall,” he threatened. Harley rolled her eyes.

“Fine,” she mumbled, sticking out her tongue. Roman snapped his gloved fingers and the guards let her go. She dusted herself off and happily skipped by Roman. She skipped along all the way to Zsasz’s room and knocked loudly on the door.

“What?” called Zsasz.

“Hiya. It’s Harley,” she shouted. He opened the door with a scowl on his face.

“What do you want, bitch?” he hissed.

“Yeesh! Relax! We are on the same team, Zsasz,” she groaned.

“What do you want?” he repeated.

“You like dogs?” she asked. Zsasz gave her a confused look.

“A little bit. Why?” asked Zsasz.

“You like cats?” she pressed on. He raised an eyebrow.

“Sure. I like cats. Love them. Why?” Zsasz replied. Harley wandered around the room. She gagged at his distasteful decorations. There was no color or jazz to him. She did not understand why Roman liked him so much, but that was hardly her issue right now.

“You like Neko girls?” she asked. He chuckled at this. It was a dark and sadistic chuckle that made Harley’s skin crawl.

“I like Neko guys. Sorry, little bird. Don’t bat for your team,” Zsasz told her. She smirked at this. It was easy to get what you wanted when you knew people. Well, at least knew how their minds worked. She knew that if you say the wrong thing, people just loved to correct you.

“What kind of Neko guys? Cute? Sexy?” Harley said. Zsasz was silent for a little while as he considered the question.

“I want a shy boy, but a bit of a brat. A little bit of a bitch. I want a man who knows what he wants and will work for it. But also someone that I can break. Someone willing to take a risk. Someone that will let me break them and build them back,” Zsasz replied.

“Ok… so… I’ll just go with cute and sexy. Thanks!” Harley exclaimed. She rushed out of the room. Zsasz sighed, shutting the door and going back to his carving.

Harley rushed off and found Roman at the bar. The club was already packed and he was chatting with a young woman at the bar.

“Your dress is just stunning. As is your voice. I’m looking for a new singer. See, my last one quit to join some group. They are trying to fight crime here in Gotham if you can believe that. She teamed up with some detective and took off. So…” he was saying.

“Romy! Might I have a word with you?” Harley asked. Roman waved to the woman he had been speaking with and he led Harley to a small side room.

“What?” he hissed.

“Neko,” she smirked at him.

“Neko?” asked Roman.

“Neko,” repeated Harley.

“Alright then! Whoo! Let’s do this thing!” he exclaimed. Harley giggled as he took off.

“Weird guy. Has his own Neko suit already, does he?” she thought to herself. She shrugged and went to talk with the woman Roman had been speaking with moments earlier.

Roman made his way to his room and rummaged through his closet. He went past his suits and his shirts. At the back, he found it. It was an old Neko costume. The tail was purple and so were the ears. The rest was dark black. It was tight-fitting, however, Roman had no trouble getting into the outfit. He had bought it from an adult store a few weeks before. It was a decent price and he figured that it was worth getting. He had assumed he would never use and simply have it around, however now that he was getting a chance to wear it, he was glad he had found one that at least decently fit. The tail was supposed to be pinned on, and he was extremely careful when it came to putting it on.

“No use injuring myself now. Need to keep this body in top shape for later on,” Roman mumbled aloud to himself as he fiddled with the tail. He finally got it pinned on and he walked to Zsasz’s room. He was grateful they were on the same floor above the club, because it meant no one else would see him in the costume. He gently knocked on the door and Zsasz’s growl could be heard through the thin wooden door.

“Leave me alone, Harley!” he heard Zsasz shout. Roman chuckled.

“Zsasz. It is me,” Roman called to Victor.

“Oh. Sorry Boss. Be there in a second,” Victor called to him. Roman took in a deep breath and he waited. He heard Victor moving a few things around in his room and then he opened the door.

Victor’s jaw dropped when he saw Roman in the Neko costume. His eyes were wide and Roman knew that he was trying to think of something to say. Anything to say. He had probably not expected to see his boss standing outside the room in a Neko suit, and Roman supposed that made sense.

“Hello Victor. Can I come in?” asked Roman in a seductive tone. He saw Victor swallow hard.

“Yes,” Victor whispered, trying to gain his regular confidence back. Roman walked into the room and saw various torture devices lining the crimson walls. Pictures of late victims hung from the ceiling and they lined the walls as well.

“Love what you have done with the place,” Roman commented. Someone else might have said this as a lie, or a way to try and save their own skins. Roman, however, was dead serious. He himself was not a fan of messes or getting his hands dirty, however, he admired how invested Victor was in his work.

“Thanks,” Victor said with a wicked smile.

“You are most welcome,” Roman replied. He sat down on the couch, yawned, and stretched his arms out.

“All due respect, Boss, but what are you doing here in that outfit? Is someone forcing you to do this? To dress like that? If they are, tell me. I will deal with it. I will take care of it for you,” Zsasz questioned. Roman smiled. He loved it when Zsasz got all protective over him. He found it so cute. Harley had been right though. He had pushed Victor away. He did it because, deep down, he was scared. He was scared of how much he needed Victor in his life. How much he wanted to have Victor in his life. But he knew now he had been a fool to think he could last like that. Pushing Victor away. In truth, Roman knew he could never live without him.

“No one is making me do this… well… expect maybe you,” Roman replied. The realization hit Victor and he gasped.

“Oh! That was why that Harley bitch was asking all those questions!” Victor exclaimed.

“Yep,” Roman replied.

“So… you wanted to know my interests so you could…” Victor asked, but the smirk on his face proved that he knew exactly what Roman wanted. He just wanted to force Roman to say it aloud. Roman smirked at this.

“So I could better… serve you, let’s just say. It would make it pretty hard if I did not know what you were interested in,” Roman replied. Victor smirked at this.

“Well, you did very well,” purred Victor as he walked around the couch. He was eyeing Roman like a predator hunting his prey and it was intoxicating. Roman loved it. Victor was truly the only man that could make Roman feel so weak. So helpless. And Victor hadn’t even done anything to him yet.

 _“Enough foreplay!”_ Roman thought to himself, but he did not voice the opinion aloud.

“So, what did you have in mind, Boss? Something like…” began Victor, but Roman cut him off. He pulled out a large case from behind him and opened it up.

Inside the case were various BDSM related items. All were pink and fluffy and all of them had Roman’s initials on them. They were printed onto all the items. Custom jobs, Victor could tell. Victor whistled as he looked over the collection. He walked over and pinned Roman to the wall roughly. Leaning close to his ear, he purred,

“Time to play, kitty,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this madness! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
